Crash and Burn
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Haven't they taken enough from the hero? How was she supposed to cope with all of it? What was she supposed to do, when so many have been stripped from the side of her that continues to be struck down at all angles. Call a friend or maybe two. Reach out and crash finally in sets of safe arms.


_**When you feel all alone**_

_**And the world has turned its back on you**_

_**Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart..**_

Devastation came through heavy pain stricken sobs, the minute she answered the phone. Just one last name to give away who had picked up and instantly she should have recognized the number. It had only been one she once knew by heart, along with one other that left tears through her still with no hope of healing anytime soon. The words kept pouring out, like the worst storm she had ever encountered, but still remained quiet when everything was explained to her by gut wrenching chaos that ensued in her absence. _She had failed.._

_**I know you feel like walls are closing in on you**_

_**It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold..**_

Before their call had ended, with her own course of profanities and apologies, she had let her know to come get her in about an hour. Now, a duffel bag was being filled and once again she was cursing up a storm by her own selfish actions, not realizing what consequences had come with her departure. This wasn't about her own callus retreat. This wasn't about her stubborn methods and insanely foolish choices. _No.._this was about someone who had been tossed out, yelled at, threatened and torn apart in every single way possible.

That beautiful soul was hurting worse than she had ever seen or known about and all she could think of was five months ago when she had watched someone she considered family nearly die at the hands of some lunatic dressed in a disgusting little getup. Someone seen as everything an angel could hope to accomplish was now seen as something to cast aside.

One quick call to her ex, one little not so pleasant chat with her boss and a zipped up to go bag and she had gone to the cabinet ready to down her strongest liquor. The thought of disappointing that light anymore was what forced '_grade A stupid' _to instead unscrew the expensive brew and pour it right down the drain of her temporary place of four walls, yet nothing close to a home.

She locked up her hole in the wall, adjusted the military sized suitcase over her shoulder and looked out, in the pouring rain, at nothing close to how she had seen her before. _Defeated.._

_**When darkness is upon your door and**_

_**You feel like you can't take anymore..**_

The bag dropped right off her shoulders and she practically jumped down the flight of stone stairs. Without even considering the action, she ran at her and threw her arms around the woman.

"_I've got you._"

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night..**_

_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

_**You're not alone..**_

"_I.._" Her voice was so tiny, so fragile, but still she heard her loud and clear with ears that listened to everything that came out of quivering lips. "_..not..alone.._"

On cue, another figure came over and this one intrigued her sense of curiosity along with a need to protect the one so destroyed in her arms. This beautiful stranger to her, but obviously well educated companion, introduced herself as she did the same. In the state the one she held was in, they decided to change plans and helped the tattered mess upstairs and back into what she considered her cave.

"Set her there and I'll grab you both something to drink. Bathroom is down the hall and first door on the left. There are washcloths on the second shelf in the cabinet above the toilet." On instruction, which she was certain she had given plenty of hints too, the new friend took the hint and headed to get what was requested. Now more than ever, her decision to forgo the booze had been the right one. A few words to give some form of comfort until she could make her way to her side, she asked what flavor would suit her drenched guest.

"_Um.._" Her sniffles were heard between words until she got a decent answer, or the one that would work for now. "_S...sorry.._"

_**When you feel all alone**_

_**And a loyal friend is hard to find**_

_**You're caught in a one way street**_

_**With the monsters in your head..**_

"I hope you like this. She picked out the flave." She set the pitcher down, a bowl of ice beside it and three glasses, then without any warning lifted up the curled up angel and carried her towards the bathroom. The warm washcloths and little bowl left for them, was set aside for now. "I'll be a few minutes. Go ahead and make yourself at home." Her other guest was rather stunned by her show of strength, but she was no stranger to the carry on in her arms. It hadn't been the first time she had done this.

In between more sobs and an explanation, along with some assistance in removing the soaked remains, she was ready to load her magazine and head on over to the little disheveled district and put the gun to both poor excuses for leaders' heads to warn them of their grave mistake. _One thing at a time though._

With a little coaxing, some words of both encouragement and command, she got the now dried woman to sit down on the closed lid while she handed a now warmed up savior some of her own comfortable attire and requested she come out when done for some much needed hydration and supportive arms that cared deeply for her.

"So what all am I missing?"

"Besides some _ass o' nine_ chauvinistic prick and his _bend over _sidekick? _She..stood up for me. _She took me out of a very dark place and saw the best in me. I didn't know how bad things were until she explained some of it to me. Every form of bigotry and hate is spewing through the streets and I'm not even sure what we are gonna do. _She.._"

Their eyes caught sight of who was slowly coming over, dressed in relaxed clothing and without even thinking about it, she offered her other guest the same. The woman got up and went to where instructed and with her absence, she leaned back and opened her arms to the broken soul at her side. As if gravitating by some unknown force, the woman turned some, latched onto her jacket and dropped her face onto her chest. Her arm came down and wrapped around who began to sob so hard she was trembling.

"_Let it out. I've got you.._" She repeated once more.

_**When hopes and dreams are far away and**_

_**You feel that you can't face the day..**_

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night..**_

_**If you need to fall apart **_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

_**You're not alone..**_

Now, with both more comfortably dressed, she pointed to the blanket over the chair. A slight toss and they had covered the shaking body between them. A slight bit of a push and they got her to sit up and slowly sip what was offered. She asked if there was enough sugar in it and one slight shake of her head and she sighed to roll her eyes and go grab the sugar bag.

"It's not sweet enough for you?"

"She doesn't get what we do. I'm assuming you do." She wasn't going to lie, the sniffling sunshine seemed to keep quite the string of gorgeous women in her circle.

"I don't get that lucky. I'll um.._sweeten _hers." She chuckled and nodded, liking the plan. Just as the goods had been stirred in and the glass set down on the table before them. Their wrecked hero was sound asleep. She could tell the shakes were still there, but they had calmed down some. "When she first told me her secret, I had just went through the ultimate hell with my sister. She was so supportive, so kind and gentle yet so protective too."

"That's her thing. She's like that for everyone but most of those that reside here." She tapped her own chest to make her point.

"I was broken and frail. She opened that part of herself up to me. She took me under her wing and showed me a whole other world I had been afraid to look at. I had envied her, working with who she cared about most, unaware of what being Supergirl had cost her. When I found that out, she looked like she was ready to fall apart." She shook her head, knowing exactly what the hero of National City had done.

"She tries to be that hope for everyone. I only once saw her come undone and that's when her sister went missing. We argued and we were terrified at losing the one person we care for the most. Yet she talked me out of a mistake she was ready to make herself and we got Danvers home. What I am trying to say is..she _is_ hope. _Hope. _I think she thinks that if she looks weak, others will feel it too, so she bottles it all up and stores it away. She suffers so we can all walk in the sunlight. Little Danvers can only take so much."

"The city has started to doubt her and all aliens in general."

"_Great. _What's Danvers take on it?"

"From what I've witnessed, she hates the job and the orders she has been given. She took over this place called the DEO and no sooner had she taken up the mantle, this angry little.._bitch _shows up and barks all these demands. She looks a little lost and when her and Supergirl interact, there is a slight tension. It's not enough."

"_Damn.._" Both of them heard a whimper from the one curled up in the blanket. Tears were streaming down her face and it killed Sawyer to see."

"_A...l...e..x..s...s..orry.._" The sadness came in stuttered tattered pieces.

_**Because there has always been heartache and pain**_

_**And when it's over you'll breathe again..**_

_**..you'll breathe again..**_

When both knew she was sound asleep again, they nodded and made a pact. Once all the shit cooled down, they were gonna bring in Brainy and J'onn to fix the Danvers duo. The two strongest people they knew, couldn't fly right now. It wouldn't stop them. _One way or another, Maggie and Nia were going to make sure, the sisters..would fly TOGETHER again.._

_**When you feel all alone**_

_**And the world has turned its back on you**_

_**Give me a moment please**_

_**To tame your wild wild heart..**_

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart **_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

_**You're not alone..**_

* * *

_**\- - Here is hoping they fix this $.h.i.+ with the mind wipe soon. We all know that if the detective was still around, things would be different and there would be more support for Kara. Nia seems to be the biggest support this season and thank goodness for that. For a hero that gives and gives, is taken from and battered over and over by the show, how she can still inspire HOPE is amazing. If you want me to continue this..let me know.**_

_**# Song: "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden**_


End file.
